The Forgotten One & The One Left Forgotten
by creamymint
Summary: "Stop messing with my head! What more do you guys want? I can't even remember my own name anymore!" he screamed one last time.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Spoilers:** None… I guess?

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Author's Note:** Wrote this between reports, so I think it oozes with OOC-ness. Sorry for that. And yes, it's still unbeta-ed… so beware? Please enjoy~

**The Forgotten One **

He screamed. He trashed. And screamed, yet again. He wanted to get out. He wanted to go anywhere … anywhere else but here. He was trapped in a white unfamiliar room with nowhere to escape. His heart couldn't remember the last time he had felt so lost… so hopeless… scared out of his mind. Anyone would be scared shitless if they found themselves in his predicament.

The last thing he remembered was waking up in an unfamiliar bed with a stranger. And as if that wasn't enough to baffle him, it was a man to boot! (But damn, the guy was undeniably gorgeous!) He must've been way out of his mind to sleep with a man (or dead drunk!). Yes, from the way his body ached, he knew they've done it. And if that wasn't proving enough, there were hickeys all over his body! He'd prayed there were none of those marks when he let his eyes travelled downwards… but could only groan out loud when he was proven otherwise.

The stranger beside him stirs awake from his obvious discomfort before flashing a smirk that made him feel… funny? (For the lack of better word. He really should improve his vocabulary. After all, the university entrance exam was just around the corner. And here he was, waking up after a hangover, most probably his friend's fault, right before his big day. Oh… he was so screwed, in more ways than one!)

He was deep in thought when the man warped his arms around him, kissing his neck gently. The notion of the man sends electrical shivers down his spine that jolted his groggy half-awake mind to full alert. He pushed the man in reflex before jumping out of the bed, dressed hastily to cover his naked body before raising his hazel eyes to meet with golden ones.

He was confronted by the man's obvious surprised face before it was masked by concerned. Well, what can he say to the man? This was obviously a one night stand for him. The man couldn't possibly think he would stay and snuggle up with him the morning after! God, how old was the man anyway? Not that he minded since the man secretes pheromones and aura that screamed "sex god" all over him. At least he must've enjoyed their play… even though he can't seem to remember the details. Actually, fuck… he can't remember how exactly he got there. The alcohol must've done him good.

"Sorry buddy, it's better this way. I don't know you, and you don't know me… so we're good" he said awkwardly, spotting the bedroom door. There it was his chance to split out for good.

To his surprise, the man grabbed onto his arm before he could bolt straight out of the room. He squirms from the man's grip, shouting his obvious irritation towards the clingy man. The man ignored his needless protest, pushed him against the bed before a phone materialize in his captor's hand. The next thing he knew, the door was slammed open and he was manhandled by two big suited goons like a sack of rice, thrown into a BMW (he would be amazed if he wasn't in that situation) and shoved into a white room to come face to face with three men in white garb.

The goons' grip restricted him from resisting when one of the men in white fished out a syringe from his pocket. That's when he knew he was in deep shit. These guys were trying to drug him! He struggles effortlessly, frantically trying to squirm out of the grip as the needle poked his skin. It took only a moment before his eyes dropped sleepily and darkness came to greet him.

"We'll save you, Akihito-san. It's a promise" he thought he heard as he was lost to the world.

* * *

That's how he found himself waking up, chained to a bed in this freaking white room. The whiteness of the room sends shiver down his spine. It doesn't help him that his mind was starting to conjure up images from thriller movie. He was convinced his captors were up to no good. There was a one way glass big enough for him to know that they were observing his every move. Creepy fucking psychopaths! He'd screamed for help countless of times. And when it doesn't work, he curses loudly to anyone who came into the room. They had given him injection which made him sleepy all the time. Maybe it was a lethal injection?

Who knew what his captors had in mind. His mind was so drugged up that he can't even remember what happened five minutes ago. And as time goes by, he was slowly forgetting his own name. What was it again? He knew it started with an "A", but he couldn't just seem to remember it.

"Fuck you!" he screamed again for god knows how many times. "Who're you guys? What are you planning to do to me?" he tried pulling his wrist from the restriction.

"Stop messing with my head! What more do you guys want? I can't even remember my own name anymore!" he screamed at the glass for the last time before breaking into sobs. He couldn't take it anymore. This was too much. He was scared and he felt… empty. His mind was devoid of memories now. He couldn't remember a freaking thing about his past. He knew he had a life, he was sure of it. Somehow in his heart, he knew he had a happy one. But his captors were erasing those memories from him and all that was left was the recent ones. The horrible ones. The one where he was a captive to these… these heartless creature!

He tossed, screamed and cried. He'd cried too much that his eyes drooped sleepily. He'd cried himself to sleep like a helpless child. In his dream, he felt tender hands wiping his tears away. For a moment in a very long time, he felt safe for a change.

* * *

For some reason, he was no longer restrained to the bed. His captors had provided him more freedom to walk about the room. He was no longer spoon fed by one of the men in white. He could finally eat by himself. He didn't know how many days (or was it months) since he was trapped there. Try as he might to find a way to escape, it was useless.

He did once escape miraculously out of the forsaken room, but he was caught and dragged back in the end. The last time he escaped, he tried to jump off the roof of the building he was in. The moment he was caught, he was chained back to the bed and they didn't move the restrain until he begged them to. Promising to compromise with their needs. They finally did, and for once he was obedient.

The men in white continuously monitored him around the clock. Asking question, injecting drugs into his system, giving him IQ quizzes… he didn't know what to feel. It was just plain weird in his book. They didn't seem to hurt him (well, aside from erasing his memories, which was quite a big deal since he felt like there was a deep empty space in between his past and now. That bugged him more than he thought it would!)

If that wasn't enough, most nights he experience lucid dreams that moved him deeply. The dreams didn't make sense, but it felt real. Like he had gone through those events once upon a time. Some nights, his dreams were the nice ones. He could sleep all day, willing himself to indulge in those dreams. He was happy in those dreams. The setting would always change. At one part he was in a ship with someone he felt like he cared for, the next he was into thrown into a passion love making scene that would make him blush every time he woke up (which lead him apologizing to the men in white for running his sheets. Oh god, that was humiliating!)

But really, a good dream doesn't always linger around often. Some nights he would wake up screaming, terrified out of his mind. In those nights, he would be engulfed by arms he felt so familiar with; soothing and coaxing him gently back to sleep. It was too much for him to handle that he would forgot what he'd really dreamt about the next day. Unfortunately for him, his captors seem interested with his predicament that they persuaded him into writing every little dream he had.

And here he was, writing a diary like a child while being kept away from the world. The world that he didn't seem to remember much.

* * *

Journal Entry: Day 1 (well, it's not really 1… but you get my drift) 

So these pricks wants me to keep a diary of my dreams. Like really, is it not enough messing around with my mind? Seriously, give me a break! Now they even want to pry into my dream? Like I could write what actually happened in those good ones*rolling eyes*. That's kind of private… *blush* and I don't even remember the guy I'm with anyway. *Small voice* But it does feel good….

Well… anyway, I could only remember pieces in the bad ones, but not the whole event *confused*. I could pretty much recite what I did in the good ones, but the bad one is just… I don't know how to explain. But I don't feel good trying to remember those dreams. It's better off not remembering them anyway. I have a feeling that I won't stay sane if I somehow recalled them. That's how much the bad ones scare the hibigeebies outta me. Not like I have any other memories I can compare to. And whose fault was that?

Journal Entry: Day 5 

Surprisingly, I got a visitor today. And it was none other than that prick. God, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been stuck here! I guess I was just angry that I didn't realize I'd slapped him across the cheek… *guilty* His goons seemed angry with me, and I was in deep shit yet again. But the prick didn't seem to mind much. Maybe he was made out of steel?

I did hit him pretty hardly *scratch head* I would be mad if someone slapped me like that. But the thing is, more than angry… the prick looked sad, somehow. Well, we sat and talk… and apparently the prick wasn't such a prick after all. He's quite… nice? But then again, nice people don't lock up a person like this. I wonder what he wants from me *clueless*

Oh yes, he said his name was Asami. I'd asked for his full name, but he said I should know it myself. Yeah right… *rolling eyes* Maybe he did tell me that night before I was thrown here. But fuck... must've been drinking too much that night? *confused*

Journal Entry: Day 13

Asami came for a visit, yet again. Sometimes I wonder why he even bothered coming. It's not like our conversation had any improvement from a simple "How are you doing?" which I would reply with "Fine" or just "Hnnn". I doubted that he even enjoyed talking to an empty brain like me. It's not like I remember enough what happened in the past to talk about the world. And yes, what is the world anyway? I guess they've fucked up my mind way too much….

Wait, am I their test subject of an experiment or some kind? Like seriously, why I haven't thought about this possibility sooner. Fuck… there goes my brain.

Journal Entry: Day 16 

As much as I want to escape out of this place… sometimes it scares me to think of the outside world. I don't remember a thing about the "outside". As far as I'm concerned, I've been stuck here ever since I could remember (like literally!). I wonder what happened in my past. Do I have parents? Friends? Lover… perhaps? *snort* Yeah right, scratch the last one out of the book. It doesn't seem possible.

But then again, who the fuck was that sex god in my dreams? *blush*

Journal Entry: Day 29 

I can't take this anymore… the dreams… it's getting real every freakin night! *cries* Please, just make it stop. I don't want to have these… these awful feeling in my chest. It's terrifying enough that I feel somehow involved in them. Please…. Just…. Make it stop!

Journal Entry: Day 42 

Did I just killed someone? No… it was a dream. I'm sure… like really? It felt so real… the stench… the smell… the blood…! Just no… is this really a dream? Or… was it my memory? No… it can't be… No… NOOOO!

* * *

He threw the book at the door and started to sob pitifully. He didn't know what to believe anymore. His dreams were merging with reality that he was starting to doubt himself. Maybe they were restraining him due to his violent nature? Was he a murderer?

He was screaming frantically before the men in white restrained him and gave him an injection to calm his nerves. Through his lidded eyes, he thought he saw Asami standing beside him, desperation in his eyes… before falling deep into a never ending dream.

* * *

"_You bastard! How can you do that in front of my parents?" Akihito huffed angrily in his seat. Not believing that the bastard had just proposed to him right in front of his parents! As if that would help him explaining his sexuality without his parents screaming at the top of their lungs. Now that Asami had dropped the news (a bomb more likely), how the fuck can he explain now? _

"_I just helped you to explain your sexuality in ten seconds tops. Didn't you even say 'yes'?" Asami nuzzle his nose across Akihito's neck, sending pleasurable shivers down the boy's spine. _

"_Well… I can't possibly…" Akihito tried to deny. _

"_Can't… what?" Asami asked mindlessly, venturing towards Akihito's thigh. Akihito could only moan in reply._

* * *

"_Are you married?" Akihito was shocked out of his musings when a voice asked out of the blue. It was from the waiter who attends his table. He frequents the café, but he had never noticed the guy before. He must be new. _

"_How did you know?" Akihito asked dumbly, and the guy eyed the platinum ring around his fingers. "Ah… yeah, um… sort of" he continued with a goofy grin. _

"_Congratulations!" the waiter said cheerfully. "I think a celebration is at hand. Our barista brew this especially for you" he winks at Akihito. "It's a special blend, caramel latte with maple syrup topped with whipped cream. A special drink for a special day! It's on the house." _

_True enough, his favorite barista waved cheerfully at him from behind the counter with a group of disappointed waitresses that seemed to love gossiping about his sexuality. It seems like the ring in his finger had roused enough attention and interest. From the looks of it, they might've thought he'd settled down with a nice girl. Maybe he shouldn't admit he was married to a man, none other than the famous Asami Ryuichi._

* * *

"_What is this stuffs?" Akihito asked with a blissful sigh as he sipped on his favorite drink, sitting at the counter. His favorite barista was nowhere to be seen, but Eita (the waiter guy) was accompanying him while he drowned the whole cup down. Ever since he had a taste, he would frequent the café more regularly now. _

"_Caramel latte with maple syrup" he said. _

"_You sure nothing else? Because really… it's addicting!" Akihito said in disbelief. _

"_Well, you can always ask Seri-san for the ingredients, but I doubt it. You're her no 1 customer and she'll not lose you that easily" Eita chuckled. _

"_Whatever it is… it's like a drug for me. Can't get enough of it!" Akihito said cheerfully before exiting the café with a grin. A great way to start a day._

* * *

"_You've been chugging down that junk for a month now. Haven't you had enough?" Asami raised his eyes from the newspaper he was reading when he saw Akihito at the entrance with a cup of his newly favorite latte. _

"_It brightens my mood to drink this at the end of the day" he replied with a goofy grin. "You have your scotch; I have my latte… which is more practical than yours, by the way." _

"_You should give it a try before judging" Akihito saw Asami twitch and chuckles. "Oh yeah, I forgot… you can't handle sweet things. How can a major crimelord like you scared of a little sugar? I bet you can't handle it if the world was invaded by candy monsters. You'll be scared shitless!" _

"_Oh… really?" Asami replied dangerously. "I'll show you what being scared shitless is all about. After all, I devour my dessert before dinner" Akihito couldn't run in time from the clutches of the "dessert monster"._

* * *

_Akihito seems to forget things easily lately. He'd never missed an appointment before, but he just did… an hour ago. What the hell is wrong with him? Sometimes he catches himself wondering what day is it when he'd just flipped his phone to look at the time. He even forgets what kind of lenses he should be using in his stakeouts. It was getting weirder by day. He never mentions it to Asami, well… the older guy does seem to overreact sometimes. Maybe he's just tired. He should visit his favorite café to improve his moods. Nothing can get in between his latte and him._

* * *

"_Don't think this is over, Asami!" Akihito watched in horror as the bloodied man (whom he'd known as Eita for the past month) laughs maniacally at them. His eyes trailed dangerously towards Akihito. _

_Asami stepped in front Akihito, blocking him from Eita's (or whatever his name was) view. _

"_Oh, I think it already over" Asami said coldly. But for some reason, Eita didn't seem to notice his predicament. The guy was shot in the chest for crying out loud! And the one who'd bestowed it was none other than Akihito. The boy was shaken, but he'd done so to protect his life. _

"_The target was never you, Asami. It never was" Eita chuckle, coughing blood in return. "It's easy to overturn someone… even some powerful man like you, if their weakness is manipulated." _

_Asami cocks his gun dangerously over Eita and before he could say a word, Eita glance directly at Akihito. "I'm glad you like my latte… I'm sure you've noticed the changes in you" he added with an evil smirk before a shot rang through the alley._

* * *

_Akihito blinked dumbly as if waking from a long dream. He was holding a chopstick and was apparently eating with someone. But who? And how the hell did he get here? _

"_Akihito?" the man in front of him called out. "Are you okay?" He strained his eyes to get a better look of the man, but he couldn't seem to recall his name. But his heart was nagging that he knew this man. He knew him. But… who was he again? _

"_Who're you?" Akihito couldn't help asked in curiosity. The moment he uttered those words, the man immediately stroll towards him urgently. His chin was tilt gently as the man stared into his eyes. Worry and concern evident his golden orbs. But Akihito could only blink in reply. He didn't know this man… he didn't…_

_As if emerging from cold water, Akihito chocked on his saliva as he realized who the man in front of him was. His husband… the love of his life. Sobs broke out of his mouth as he embraced Asami, holding him tightly. How could he have forgotten about him? How could he? _

"_I'm sorry…" Akihito said between sobs. "I didn't mean to…" _

"_Shh… it's okay…" Asami tried to calm him. But his words broke something in Akihito's heart. _

"_It's not okay!" he pushed Asami roughly, trying to squirm away from the man, but Asami's hold was firm. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he bit back his sobs. _

"_I can't seem to remember things like I used to… days, events…" Akihito chuckled miserably. "But the worse of all…" he stared deeply into Asami's eyes "I'm forgetting about you!" _

"_I'm afraid… of waking up one day, not knowing anything! Pondering who's the person sleeping beside me… not knowing that he's my own husband!" Akihito was frantic, but Asami kept on holding him tightly, his eyes showing how much the boy means to him. _

"_This feeling… I can't not live on without not knowing them. Because Asami…" he trailed off "no… Ryuichi" he stared, searching deeply into the golden orbs. "I love you" they kissed deeply before Akihito completely broke down. _

"_I would never admit it before, but…I love you more than I could ever imagine… but I'm forgetting it, Ryuichi. I just… I can't…"_

"_The drugs Eita pumped into you will be flushed out, Akihito. I'll make sure of that…" _

"_What if it doesn't work? What if I never could remember you again?" _

"_It'll never happen…" Asami traced his fingers along Akihito's chin. "But if it so happens… I'll remember the worth of our love for the both of us. I'll remember your love, Akihito. Every bits of it…" Asami kissed his tears away. _

"_I'll get through you even if it defies God, Akihito. Believe me" the intensity of Asami's gaze melted Akihito's heart and he wished he would forever remember this moment. But he knew, the day would eventually come when he can no longer remember this man. Akihito knew, but he believed the man's word and nodded his head in reply before sealing their promise with tender kiss._

* * *

Akihito woke up with a start. He was greeted with the most beautiful pair of golden eyes he had ever seen. The intensity of those eyes, he can finally feel it. He can finally remember it...

He touched the man's cheek… the cheek which he had ruthlessly slapped almost two months ago. He bit back a sob, trying to hold back the tears away. The golden eyes stared deeply into his soul, surprised at first before gaining understanding.

"Ryuichi…" Akihito breathes the name, full of love. "I'm sorry…"

"Sshh…"Asami soothe him calmly. "It doesn't matter. Nothing else matters."

END

Hurm… I think of writing this one in Asami's POV next time. (If I have time hehehe :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Spoilers:** None… I guess?

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is a SEQUEL of "The Forgotten One", so for those who haven't read that yet you will not understand this. I seriously doubt I'll write something like this again because god... this is so OOC *facepalm* This is such a major fail... Anyway, the starting is a song called Run by Leona Lewis (well there is a Snow Patrol version, but I was listening to Leona's version while writing this). I don't really write based on the song, but it gives you the mood. Heheh, oh yes... this is still unbetaed (since when have my stories ever been betaed anyway?)

**The One Left Forgotten **

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear.

Song: Run

Artist: Leona Lewis

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

Dark clouds formed upon the Tokyo skyline as hundreds of cars bustle through the busy streets. It was strange to see such weather in the month of summer in Japan. Ironically for one man, the weather reflects heavily on his emotion. Emotions which he'd kept constantly in check to lock away from ever surfacing to the light of day. Emotions which was beginning to become unbearable to push away. The man was drowned in his sorrow, but his face was devoid of it. He kept a cool composure for the sake of his subordinates. For the sake of keeping his sanity intact. And of course, for the sake of his boy. In fact, he needs a cool calculated mind for both of them.

He knew very well that this day would come and he'd been prepared. But no matter how much chains and locks he'd put around his heart, it all come undone when his eyes locked with the hazel ones. The eyes that once filled with unspoken feelings for him. The eyes that once held something dear for him… was gone without a trace. As if it wasn't there to begin with. All that was left was confusion, frustration, anguish and the most evident... sadness.

_Who the fuck are you?_ That had hurt more than he could ever imagine.

Had he been trapped in a long beautiful dream all this time? Where his mind had conjured up his long unfulfilled desire… to be loved genuinely and purely by someone? If that was so, he couldn't deny how beautiful that dream was. The feelings he'd felt was too pure that left him with sleepless nights… where he was constantly haunted by the feeling of lost. Trapped in a dark world devoid of warmth. He felt cold, so cold… that he would jolt awake with a cold sweat in those nights.

How he wished it was a mere dream where he could simply dismissed the feelings away and be done with it. But deep down inside, he knew he had to face the reality of it. No matter how much pain it would cost, he would have to endure… for the sake of his lover. He had made a promise where he intends to keep no matter how long it'll take. Even if there was no such promises, he would walk down this thorny path just for the sake of those bright hazel eyes. Those eyes that he'd longed to gaze upon. Those eyes that meant more than his own life.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

"_Ryuichi?" a voice barely a whisper called out, waking him from his sleep induced mind. _

"_Hmm?" he answered lazily before warping his arms around his petite lover._

"_Could you do me a favour?" the boy asked uncertainly. That alert Asami enough to jolt his mind fully awake. His boy never asked for anything (except for sex that is), what could be so important that he would ask in the middle of the night? _

"_Anything" he answered while gazing into his lover's eyes._

_Akihito took a deep breath before continuing. His voice shook the core of the older man's heart. "If it so happens that I forget about everything… please, promise me this..." Akihito's big hazel eyes search deeply into Asami's. _

"_Lock me up somewhere… anywhere but here" he continued with a determined tone. For the first time in years, that took Asami off guard. He didn't see that coming, not at all. _

"_I know how your mind operates, Ryuichi. I know that you would want me to stay close to you… especially if I'm not sane enough in the head" Akihito chuckles darkly. _

"_But I don't want you anywhere near me… not until I'm calm enough" he added after some time._

"_You're offering yourself to be locked away?" Asami asked in surprised with a hint of amusement. _

"_You don't understand…" Akihito trailed off. "For heaven's sake, this is my sanity we're talking about. And I damn well know how my mind works! I've been imagining all sorts of scenarios in my head and it mostly ends with me hating you or you…" the boy couldn't end his own words as sobs emerged from his throat. _

_Asami pulled the boy closer and embrace him tightly. "I would never hate you, Akihito" he assured gently. _

"_No… Ryuichi, just no" Akihito placed his palm on the older man's chest and pushed him away. "It's not the matter of you hating me. It's the matter of me hurting you!" the young man finally snapped. His hazel eyes were clouded with worry. Was he worried about him? Doesn't Akihito know who he was talking to? Surely, he'll not crumble from just that. But apparently, Akihito was convinced otherwise. _

"_I know I will hate you, Ryuichi. Hell, I'll despise you if I think you captured and drugged me, somehow, because that's the only way to explain why I couldn't remember things much. I'll be desperate… so desperate that I'll do just anything to get away. Believe me when I say anything…" Akihito shudders in fear from his own imagination. _

"_You'll never harm me, Akihito" Asami was surprised yet again when Akihito began to laugh. A laugh that sends shiver down his spine. It was as if his boy had already lost a better half of his mind. _

"_You don't know how close I was from stabbing you last night" his voice deadpan. "I… I don't know what happened, but I just couldn't remember how I got here. I panicked… picked up a knife from the drawers because you know… the last thing I remember was being locked up… somewhere…" tears trailed down the young man's puffy cheeks as he tried to stifle the sobs. _

"_And I heard you at the door, thought it were my captors… so I hide behind the couch… Ryuichi, you don't know how close I was from…" Asami couldn't stand watching his lover cried over something that would've happened. He knew that even if it did happen, he would always forgive the boy. He devoured the sweet lips and muffles the boy's sobs. _

"_Promise me…" Akihito breathes between kisses. "I know you're a man of your words." _

And he did. The promise he'd made was eating him inside. He'd given his word to Akihito, to never be directly involved in the treatment. To stay clear from the young photographer's line of sight. To never show his face when the boy is awake. True to his words, Asami stayed with his lover throughout the night. Soothing the young man's tears away whenever his lover relieved those traumatic memories through the dreams. Stealing quick kisses from the boy before forfeiting for the night. He'd been repeating the cycle for weeks.

His endurance reached at his limit. As time and time again, his lover's condition shows no improvement. He was beginning to taste the word known as "desperation". For once, he was at the end of the stick… finally cracking his stoic composure. He was at the point of breaking…

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

_The man was asleep soundly when he was dragged from his slumber by an intruder in a form of a devilish lover. _

"_Happy Birthday, Asami!" Akihito said mischievously before shoving down a slice of cake into the unsuspecting man's throat. Asami choke heavily on the sweetness of the cake before glaring dangerously at the boy on top of him, which had earned him a delightful laughter. _

"_Oh come on… it's not that sweet! I've made sure of it. Even Kirishima approves the taste" the boy continued on gleefully. He arched his perfect eyebrow at that piece of information. Since when did his secretary become so close with his kitten? _

"_And besides, what's a birthday without a cake?" Akihito added with a grin. _

"Asami-sama?" he was dragged back to the present by Kirishima's voice. He didn't know how his thought had revolved around the boy. The time when Akihito had surprised him with a cake on his birthday… and that was a year ago. How time flies when you're not paying enough attention to it. He glanced at the small stand-up calendar on top of his oak desk.

It was 4th of August. Ironically, it was his birthday. Somehow his mind had subconsciously drifted to those times he spends with Akihito, celebrating his so called birthday. A dark chuckle escapes his throat. He was the top crimelord of Asia. But here he was, reminiscing old memories of his lover. Who had completely forgotten about him. Or his own name to begin with.

Kirishima cleared his throat before placing a laptop and a small box on top of his desk.

"Takaba-san requested that I hand this to you on your birthday if he's under treatment" he said calmly before retreating.

The gesture didn't surprised Asami as much. He should've known that the boy had prepared something for him for this day. Asami never regard his birthday as something special, but somehow his young lover regards it as special enough to be celebrated every year. He reached for the small box and opened it.

Neatly tucked in the box was their wedding band (clearly Akihito's other half since he was wearing his) and an SD memory card. He quickly powered up the laptop and inserts the card, to find that the card only consists of a video. He sits back on his chair comfortably as the video began to play. He was greeted by a cheerful smile from his lover. The smile that he had longed for weeks.

"_Ryuichi, if you're watching this that means I've lost my mind didn't I?" Akihito smiled bitterly at this. _

"_So I thought of recording this one last time so that you can play it over and over again if the treatment is unsuccessful…"he trailed off. _

"_Anyway, Happy Birthday Ryuichi!" Akihito wishes happily while clapping his hand in cheers. "I'm sorry I can't be there to celebrate with you. I thought of sending you a cake, but I guess that's a bad idea since it'll get moldy in time. And buying you stuffs is out of the question since you practically owned everything. So here's the only thing I can give you..." Akihito took a deep breath before he continues. _

"_I love you" Akihito said genuinely with a blush on his face. His eyes showed how much Asami means to him. "Remember that for me until I come back. And if you're wondering why I'm sending the ring back, well…" he blushed deeply. _

"_I want you to claim me back when the time comes. Slide the ring through my finger and claim me back" he added with a shy smile. "I think we should renew our vows too. It's no longer until death do us apart… I know I'll be chained to you even in death, Ryuichi. That's how much I love you."_

"_And even if I die before the treatment bears fruit, just know the fact that you've claimed me and I'm forever yours. My tomb will be the witness of it because it'll no longer be 'Takaba Akihito'… it'll be yours, Ryuichi, 'Asami Akihito'" tears slide down his cheeks. He was truly happy finally declaring his love for the older man outwardly. No more secrets, no more games. It was the plain raw emotions and he regretted none of it. _

"_I'll end my life with a proof that I'd once loved you even if I could no longer remember it in my remaining days. So even in death, I'll be tied to you. That's my final gift to you, Ryuichi. And I'm sorry for ever causing you pain. I hope you can forgive me." _

The video ended and Asami caught himself replaying the video again and again until he couldn't bare it anymore. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of Akihito's confinement room. He knew he was breaking one of the promises he'd made, but he guess Akihito would forgive him today. He didn't know how Akihito would react seeing him after all those weeks, but it wasn't an illogical reaction from the boy after all once he thinks back.

He was slapped hardly across his face which burned and cracked his ego… and dare he say, painful for his heart. But he shoved it away. After weeks of denying his own need of seeing those spirited hazel eyes, he was willing to endure the pain. He knew now how much he'd missed the boy. He began with a simple "How are you?" question before proceeding talking naturally with his lover. Miraculously, the young man was willing to talk to him (or maybe the fact that his lover had no one else to talk to). And that was all he had hoped for.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

It took them almost two months later before those bright hazel eyes locked with his golden ones again. When the hazel ones conveyed recognition and those feelings that he thought would never be seen again, Asami smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks. The boy had made him vulnerable, but he was the only person Asami will ever bare his vulnerability to. His own golden eyes reflect the raw emotions he had bottled up for the boy.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing else matters" he replied to Akihito when the boy selflessly apologized for his erratic behavior. As promised, he slid the ring back to Akihito's slender finger before kissing his lover's temple affectionately.

"Welcome back" he breathes. Silently claiming the boy as his yet again.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

*cringed inwardly* Gah… this doesn't deserve to see the light of day…. Sorry Asami, I guess I suck writing you after all. Hahaha *gets shot*


End file.
